


Impaciencia

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Español | Spanish, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Una afirmación que Suga escucha muy a menudo es que Daichi solo es completamente amable con él. No le queda de otra más que cerrar los ojos y sonreír, haciéndose el que apenas se da cuenta. De ninguna manera admitirá que están equivocados.Kinktober 2018, Día 2: Rogar.





	Impaciencia

Una afirmación que Suga escucha muy a menudo es que Daichi solo es completamente amable con él. Por lo general, son amigos que van a lamentarse o quejarse con él después de serles dirigida su parte que da miedo, aunque también sucede pocos segundos más tarde, cuando su hostilidad se desvanece para volver a sonreírle y los demás sienten celos de ese favoritismo que lo salva de sustos. No le queda de otra más que cerrar los ojos y sonreír, haciéndose el que apenas se da cuenta. De ninguna manera admitirá que están equivocados.

No es tan frecuente, considerando que él es quien suele tomar las riendas cuando el control se pierde tan rápido como la ropa. Daichi le deja guiar el camino al placer mutuo; obedece sus órdenes y sigue sus sugerencias. Su novio es feliz de hacerle salirse con la suya. El problema está en esas veces que le da por poner las reglas como el capitán que está acostumbrado a ser.

Daichi es un amante amoroso, atento y paciente,  _muy_  paciente. A Suga le encanta jugar con sus límites, llevarlo solo un paso más allá para que se desarme como un meteorito al atravesar la atmósfera, o frenar a solo centímetros de la meta para retroceder medio camino y enloquecerlo. Es divertido, le permite verlo en su fase más desinhibida y saborear más matices de su amado para alcanzar un clímax intenso, de esos que parecen insuperables. ¿Ser él quien es cargado de acá para allá sin llegar a ninguna parte? Eso no es tan genial.

Y sin embargo, Daichi  _ama_  atenderlo con tanta calma que le roba la suya. Lo calienta a fuego lento con besos profundos, una lengua que gatea por su cuello, pequeñas marcas ocultas hechas despacio, dedos que le dan cosquillas en el vientre, mordisqueos leves y una garganta que lo aprisiona por cortos segundos. Aún no se acerca a la intensidad que le dificulta hablar con claridad y coherencia a pesar de todos los minutos que lleva expuesto, todo porque hoy es uno de esos días en los que su novio ha decidido que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para mimarlo.

No es que no le guste, solo se desespera mucho más rápido, sobre todo si no le es permitido colaborar en su satisfacción.

Hay un momento en el que Daichi le da vuelta y lo posiciona con las caderas en alto y la cabeza hundida en la almohada. Jadea de anticipación al creer que está por buscar el lubricante, pero es sorprendido cuando siente la humedad de su lengua aplanada viajar desde la cima de su glande hasta la base de su erección. Su cuerpo se sacude. Pocos segundos luego, las manos firmes de Daichi se aferran a sus glúteos, masajeándolos hasta separarlos, lo que le abre el camino para comenzar a prepararlo con la boca.

—Hm... —Suga deja salir más sonidos ahora que la estimulación ha aumentado, solo que aún va muy lenta para su gusto. Para compensarla, lleva la mano derecha hasta abajo.

—No. —Sin embargo, justo antes de envolver sus dedos alrededor de sí mismo, Daichi lo inmoviliza por la muñeca y lo aleja, ignorando el bufido que suelta.

— _Daichi_  —lloriquea; su brazo ahora fijo al colchón sin escapatoria.

—No —insiste—. Hoy me encargo yo. —Muerde el cachete libre antes de volver a entrar con la lengua.

No lo soporta. Siempre se ha sentido de maravilla cuando le presta atención  _ahí_ , no importa que sea con los dedos mojados, juguetes que pueden o no vibrar, su boca o su miembro; pero lo que quiere hoy es que Daichi lo haga enloquecer. Y lo está logrando, solo que de impaciencia en vez de con placer desbordante. Así no le sirve.

Su lengua traza círculos alrededor de la entrada, desciende por la corta y sensible extensión hasta los testículos, regresa caliente por el mismo camino y se desvía para hincar los dientes en la carne más blanda, sacándole pequeños quejidos. Su mano izquierda se desliza por su cadera al borde de causarle cosquillas, dirigiéndose al abdomen. Suga se estremece cuando traza curvas aleatorias con las puntas de sus dedos por esa área; sus latidos son más potentes al percatarse de la sutileza con que se aproxima a la base de su erección expectante. Al mismo tiempo, la humedad ingresa atrás en minúsculos toques continuos. La comparación entre la muestra a escala de lo que vendría y la tentación que agudiza a su sentido del tacto debajo del ombligo, donde más requiere atención, hace crecer su prisa.

—Daichi —suspira, su tono se asemeja a una súplica tácita. Lo es. Aún no puede mover el brazo, perdería el equilibrio si usase el otro. Le urge más contacto si es que no piensa usar los dedos pronto, así que intenta bajar la cadera.

— _Suga._ —Su posición lo traiciona. Sus intenciones son muy evidentes; la reacción de Daichi, muy inmediata. Empuja su cuerpo de modo que quede completamente acostado boca abajo. Protesta, viéndolo por sobre el hombro. El menor se acomoda sobre él sin tocarle hasta que sus cabezas están al mismo nivel—. Te lo dije, hoy quiero encargarme de todo. No tienes que hacer nada —dice con su voz más grave de lo que ya es.

—Lo haces muy lento. —Hace puchero con ojos entrecerrados.

—Así saboreamos muy bien el momento antes de devorarnos el final. —Le sonríe. Está demasiado cerca de  _todo_  su cuerpo, mas no hacen contacto alguno.

—Te conozco, irás lento todo el tiempo. —Su expresión no cambia.

—Eso dependerá de ti —susurra. El aire juguetón le desconcierta.

—¿Huh?

Daichi retrocede tanto que sale de la cama. Lo sigue con la mirada, tratando de centrarse en sus acciones en vez de distraerse con la libertad que su desnudez le da de observar cómo trabajan sus músculos al andar, abrir el gabinete y sacar de él un tubo de lubricante y un cuadrito de aluminio. Sonríe al darse cuenta de lo que eso significa. Se pone más cómodo apoyando su cabeza sobre ambas manos para esperar la intromisión que se viene.

El colchón se hunde tras él, indicándole que ha vuelto. Siente sus manos rodear lo que pueden de sus piernas justo debajo de las rodillas, van subiendo con distintas presiones hasta llegar a los muslos. Delinea suave el lugar donde muere la curva de su trasero y regresa hasta tomar sus tobillos para aumentar la distancia entre cada lado. Suga se muerde el labio inferior mientras se posiciona en medio, listo para levantar la cadera lo suficiente para facilitarle la preparación. Su aliento choca contra su piel, espera una mordida que no es entregada y, en su lugar, recibe una lengua que trepa por toda su columna.

—Ah —sale como suspiro y como queja. Debió imaginar que no le daría lo que quería tan fácilmente luego de esa reprimenda. Lo peor es que escucha una risilla que le deja muy claro que su frustración es notable.

Quiere obtener algo de fricción para calmar a su desatendido miembro, pero Daichi lo mantiene quieto con ambas manos; también presiente que hará el paso muchísimo más lento si lo intenta. Se resigna a ser paciente.

Cierra los ojos y se concentra en las sensaciones. Su boca siempre ha sido excelente sin importar dónde se sitúe. Junto a la suya, lo besa de tantas maneras que es incapaz de escoger un tipo favorito. Deja marcas de rápida degradación en su cuello, pecho y, muy de vez en cuando, en su espalda. Se divierte en el relieve de sus clavículas, es descuidada por su abdomen y tiene mejor enfoque mientras más se acerca a su entrada. Se adapta al placer que quiera darle alternando el protagonismo de sus labios, lengua y dientes. Aun así, a lo mejor como producto de la situación, el desorden que ha descendido desde sus hombros hasta la cintura le multiplica las ganas de más.

Después de unas tres succiones que de seguro serán visibles al terminar todo esto, suelta sus caderas y el interior de sus muslos es el nuevo foco. Es mucho más sensible en esa área que, de otra manera, no suele ser tocada, por lo que jadea con los pequeños jalones que le da con los dientes a esa piel un tanto más blanda, mas firme. Cree que la ha marcado también, lo sabrá al vestirse. Sus manos se encargan de pellizcar y tantear el lado opuesto.

A pesar de fascinarle el trato allí, está  _tan_  cerca que resulta tortuoso. Solo centímetros lo alejan de donde más desea tenerlo. Está endurecido y late aprisionado contra las sábanas, está cerca de doler. No tardará en comenzar a gotear sin siquiera un roce, inaceptable.

—Daichi —exhala—, Daichi, por favor. —Si le prohíbe ayudarse, supone que no le queda más opción que pedírselo.

—¿Hm? —Suena delicioso, da rabia a la vez. ¿No es obvio lo que desea?

—Más, Daichi. —Quizás, repetir su nombre le encienda el bombillo y el algo extra requerido.

—¿Qué, Suga? —Arrastra los incisivos por el cachete izquierdo, muerde en cierto punto antes del muslo.

—Tus dedos.

—¿Qué pasa con mis dedos?

—¡¿Quieres que te ruegue?! —Golpea el colchón con el puño, a nada de maldecir.

—Solo quiero que seas específico. —No para de repartir besos húmedos por su trasero.

—Dentro.

—Mandón —bromea, Suga rezonga y le lanza una mala mirada—. ¿Aquí? —Lame justo en el medio, despacio, hundiendo la punta de la lengua lo más mínimo al pasar por su entrada.

—¡Sí!

Daichi se retira, pero se alivia al oír que destapa el lubricante. Los segundos de inactividad valen la pena cuando gime más alto que en todo el rato que llevan desvestidos al ser introducidos dos dedos a la vez. Ni siquiera se molesta en disimularlo con la almohada, sabe cuánto le encanta escucharlo a todo el volumen que pueda darle. La intrusión, aun mucha para arrancar, no duele demasiado. Arde bien por unos instantes, la experiencia le permite encontrar su próstata en segundos y deja la regulación de su voz en el olvido. Parece que, al final, no lo ha torturado tanto con su lentitud.

Le toma toda su fuerza de voluntad no mecerse hacia él, no vaya a ser que se retracte como antes. Cierra puños alrededor de sábanas que acabarán húmedas. Daichi separa los dedos en su interior, los junta de nuevo, los dobla, saca y mete; nunca falla en tocar su punto más sensible. Apenas puede conectar las sílabas de su nombre correctamente entre sus siseos, jadeos y otras exclamaciones de placer; puede que rompa la tela con las uñas; agradece que la casa esté sola; cuesta no retorcerse, mas sí mueve las piernas un poco. Este es el descontrol que disfruta. Ama que lo vuelva un desastre incoherente y aun así lo vea como el ser más hermoso de su vida.

El asunto es que ha pasado de lo más mínimo al borde del máximo en menos de tres minutos y tampoco es que sea muy fan de correrse tan rápido. Le gusta que las sensaciones lo invadan por más tiempo, que su garganta termine pidiéndole agua, no algo que se va tan pronto viene.

— _Daichi_... ah, Daichi. —Voltea a verlo con ojos aguados.

—¿Ya casi? —Asiente con la cabeza. Debe reconocer sus gemidos. Sonríe—. Hm, bueno. —Se detiene con solo las puntas de los dedos dentro. Se inclina a besar su espalda, le acaricia por las costillas con la otra mano. Suga se toma un respiro que se interrumpe cuando, sin previo aviso, vuelve a sentirse lleno y, para rematar, más que hace nada. Inhala agudo, abre muy bien los ojos.

— _¡Uh!_

—Quería probar lo que sueles hacerme a mí. Es genial estar del otro lado.

Daichi definitivamente puede ser cruel con él también.

Debió sospechar cuando no salió del todo de él. Ha agregado un tercer dedo, pero, aparte de cómo se estira, nada se hace más intenso. Ahora evita su próstata, las embestidas son cortas y a velocidad media. Sus gemidos son más relajados, no tan ruidosos, contienen más aire. Las señales del orgasmo se desvanecen de su cuerpo y lo dejan con un cosquilleo en su miembro ignorado. ¿Todavía se molestará si decide ayudar? Se arriesga. Hace un único movimiento de caderas que lleva los dedos más profundo y alivia la tensión acumulada solo un poco.

— _Hm_...

—Dejaré eso pasar solo porque sonaste muy bien.

Sale una protesta. Necesita más que sus dedos danzando en un camino estrecho. Extraña su lengua saboreando la sal del sudor brillante, a sus dientes que dosifican la pizca de dolor perfecta, sus labios que encajan con los propios; pero no debe actuar por su cuenta, solo por consecuencia de su atención y una que otra petición. Hm...

—Daichi. —Alarga la duración de la última vocal.

—Dime.

—Tócame.

—¿De qué manera?

—Solo hazlo. —Casi menea el trasero por énfasis.

Piensa un par de segundos. Entonces, se extrae y cuela ambas manos por su cintura, desciende a nada de rozar su erección y, ya por la ingle, lo empuja hacia arriba. Besa debajo de su entrada, le hace leves cosquillas en los muslos y retrocede; no se queja porque el aluminio siendo rasgado es un sonido característico.

—Oh... —gime Daichi. En ese instante se percata de que él no ha tenido contacto alguno, su cuerpo debe estar gritando por mimos. De repente, se siente egoísta, mas no por mucho. Sus ojos se cierran y frunce el ceño ante el duro calor que ingresa poco a poco en él.

Abre la boca, diferentes tonos agudos escapan a media voz. Su grosor expande aún más sus profundidades sin ser incómodo, más bien, se adapta a su forma hasta recibirlo como si fuera su propia casa. A lo mejor lo es, porque duda que dejen de pertenecerse en el futuro.

No es el tipo de tacto que había pedido, pero no tiene objeciones.

Es muy raro que su ritmo inicial sea acelerado, esta no es la excepción. Siempre es cuidadoso, incluso en los juegos más atrevidos. Se asegura de que Suga lo disfrute, que el dolor o el ardor sea soportable si es inherente a una acción, que su placer sea hasta mejor que el suyo. Lo acorrala, apoyándose de los antebrazos a cada lado de sus hombros. La posición propicia al frote de su espalda con su pecho e incrementa el calor. Su aliento acaricia su nuca, sus jadeos con leves suspiros deleitan con su proximidad a sus oídos.

Se muerde los labios. A estas alturas, la velocidad debería ir en ascenso, pero no parece tener intenciones de hacerlo. Aumenta la presión de sus paredes por breves segundos para enviarle el mensaje; no obtiene más que un gruñido como respuesta. Lo repite con resultados iguales. A la tercera, hinca los dientes en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello. Eso ha debido de ser una advertencia.

—Ah,  _ah_ , más- ah... rápido.

—¿Más rápido? Yo creo que voy bastante bien.

—¡Daichi! No has...hm, acelerado.

—Con que suspires me basta. —Sonríe contra su piel. Debe ser burlona, bufa.

—No.

—¿No? —¿Por qué suena tan incrédulo? Quiere golpearlo—. ¿No quieres tenerme dentro por mucho? Porque me encanta cómo me envuelves.

—Me encanta sentirte dentro, solo que —sisea— quiero  _más_.

—¿Qué más?

—¡Hm! —Rezonga—. Más duro.

—¿Más...?

— _¡Por favor!_ —irrumpe. No está dispuesto a aguantar más rodeos.

El efecto es inmediato. Daichi se hunde en él con fuerza, haciéndole inhalar sonoramente y abrir los ojos. Se ha ralentizado para mantener esa potencia, no le importa. Sus exclamaciones están cerca de ser gritos, retumban entre las paredes de la habitación. Se aferra a las sábanas, desordenándolas. A veces, su pareja también expresa su placer a través de siseos y graves suspiros; su boca está más ocupada en repartir cariño por su espalda.

Es genial por poco. Tanta atención a toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo hace que la frontal pique de necesidad. ¿Es que no estará complacido en ningún momento hoy?

—¿Daichi? —Reconoce que su exigencia es mayor que la de otros días.

—¿Hm? —Ama cómo suena a pregunta y gemido a la vez.

—Tócame.

—¿Dónde? —le susurra al oído.

—Tócame —reitera con mucho más aire que voz.

—¿Me dejas escoger? —Si el chocolate fundido tuviera un sonido, definitivamente sería el de Daichi hablándole así de cerca.

—Que sea bueno.

Frena.

—En cuatro —comanda.

Le desconcierta el repentino cambio, pero obedece sin decir nada; después de todo, el acceso es más sencillo desde esa posición. Ya listo, Daichi lleva las manos a su pecho y juega con sus pezones. Pasea los dedos por encima con ligereza, los rodea con círculos cada vez más cerrados hasta aprisionarlos entre el pulgar y el índice. Las embestidas, si bien no tan fuertes, son más veloces. Suga comienza a sentirse tal como le gusta.

—Sí, tócame más —exhala—.  _Hm,_ oh... Más, Daichi.

—Solo dime.

— _Tócame._

—Ya lo hago.

—¡Más!

—Sé preciso.

—¡Maldición, abajo! —suelta entre dientes.

—De acuerdo. —Besa su nuca a la vez que desciende la mano derecha por su abdomen con un tacto delicado. No alcanza a tocar el glande siquiera.

—Más abajo —gruñe.

—Dilo.

— _Por favor._  —Extiende la última vocal, suplicante.

—¿ _Por favor_ , qué?

— _Hm._  —Podría lloriquear a estas alturas—. Quiero correrme en tu mano.

—Así que eso era.

De pronto, lo abraza por debajo del pecho y levanta la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta que ambos quedan arrodillados sobre el colchón. Suga jadea de sorpresa y, antes de siquiera procesar cuán expuesto está ahora, la mano que antes lo acariciaba con cuidado rodea su miembro.

— _¡Ah!_  —Alto y largo, tanta espera por fin da frutos.

El ritmo acelera sin descanso, lo mismo ocurre en su ya goteante erección. Debe apoyarse de las piernas de Daichi para no perder el equilibrio. Con la mano libre, gira su cabeza lo suficiente para besarlo, aun si sus labios no coinciden mucho por toda la agitación del momento. Sus gemidos no tienen orden alguno, su respiración es irregular. Con el tiempo, decide enredar los dedos en sus cortos mechones oscuros.

Sus voces en los tonos más obscenos, la humedad donde se unen y el rechinar de la cama son los únicos sonidos que percibe con facilidad. Es ese instante en el que su mundo se reduce al espacio íntimo que comparten que finalmente puede sentirse pleno. Más allá de lo asombroso que es que Daichi acapare sus sentidos y que él se adueñe de los suyos, la confianza que representa cada nueva faceta que enseñan al deshacerse de capas de ropa y pudor nunca falla en provocarle una brillante sonrisa ni en darle calidez a su corazón.

—Daichi, ya...  _ah_ , ya voy,  _oh_ , estoy cerca. —Hablar sin interrupciones es demasiado complicado.

—Igual yo,  _Koushi_.

—¡Daichi! —exclama. Sabe muy bien que aún no se acostumbra a escuchar su nombre en ese contexto, así que se aprovecha de su debilidad para llevarlo al límite.

Tal como pidió, ensucia su mano al alcanzar el clímax. El crecimiento de la presión en su interior parece afectar a Daichi, pues es incapaz de contener la expresión del placer en su garganta y, en no más de un minuto, ambos se tiran al colchón temblorosos, con la piel húmeda y enrojecida, jadeantes.

—Idiota, me hiciste rogar —reclama al recuperar una buena parte del aliento.

—No siempre tengo la oportunidad de oírte desesperado. Me gusta. —Suga le da una mínima patada de costado en la pierna—. Auch —dice como una mala actuación.

—Me hiciste esperar demasiado.

—¿No se disfruta más luego de una larga espera? —Arquea una ceja.

—Sí, pero también puede resultar en una gran decepción. —El rostro de Daichi se ve a punto de horrorizarse—. Esto no, claro. —Ríe por lo bajo.

—Oh, gracias. —Su alivio es gracioso—. Debería hacerlo más.

—Oh, no. No tan seguido.

—Te ha gustado, no te hagas.

—Sí, pero me vengaré apenas tenga oportunidad.

—Es una venganza que puedo aceptar. —Le resta importancia.

—Hm, ya veremos. —Le sonríe de lado.

Daichi puede ser malo con él también, pero sigue siendo excelente en esas contadas ocasiones que se guarda para sí mismo. Lo mejor es que puede competir y superarle en malicia sin sufrir consecuencias indeseadas; más bien, sale premiado al tomar revancha.   


End file.
